


stressed

by theycallmesuperboy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmesuperboy/pseuds/theycallmesuperboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No less than five minutes after Hux had sent his roommate the text "<i>Stressed about exam. Taking a nap. Don't wake me before nine.</i>" the man was climbing into bed with him, pressing himself against his back.</p>
<p>"This isn't what I meant by 'don't wake me.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	stressed

**Author's Note:**

> semi inspired by my own extreme stress (wrote this instead of studying for physics lmao) and the fact i sent my roommate practically the same text when I was trying to nap this afternoon. only much nicer, and with hearts.

No less than five minutes after Hux had sent his roommate the text " _Stressed about exam. Taking a nap. Don't wake me before nine._ " the door opened, blinding light from the hallway bleeding into the dark room. Hux heard the drop of a backpack, but thankfully, his roommate didn't turn on the light, letting the door close behind him. The man shuffled around the room, hardly making any effort to be quiet in the dark. It wasn’t helping Hux fall asleep.

Then, he felt the side of the lofted bed dip as his roommate lifted himself up into it, and pressed himself against Hux’s back. Hux's heartbeat spiked. He managed to keep his voice steady as he said, "This isn't what I meant by 'don't wake me.'" 

In the dim light from the streetlamps outside, Hux could see the mess of his roommate’s side of the room, the unmade bed, the open drawers. They might have shared a room, but they didn’t _actually_ share a bed. 

Kylo didn’t respond, his hands snaking their way around Hux's body, and into his pants. His voice murmured, "This always relaxes you."

"No it doesn't," he muttered back, but Kylo wasn't listening. It would be a lie, anyway. As Kylo's hand wrapped around his dick, he thought, _I hate him_. Another lie. 

He bit back a moan, didn’t want to give Kylo the satisfaction. But it didn’t seem like Kylo was especially vicious about it tonight, he was unusually quiet, if anything. Must’ve just come from Snoke’s office. Hux didn’t know of any other advisers who held their office hours so late. Kylo was always like this when he came back from them. This- or angry. Tear up his side of the room angry. He never touched Hux’s, though. But Hux- Hux he touched. 

Kylo dropped his head to the crook of Hux’s neck, his longer hair brushing Hux’s cheek as Kylo stroked him. With his body practically wrapped around his, Hux could feel Kylo’s hard length in his pants brushing against his ass. But his roommate made no efforts to relieve himself, and Hux certainly wasn’t going to. Kylo shifted, as he ran his thumb over the slit, smearing the precome, making Hux temporarily forget about anything else. 

He could feel Kylo’s breath on his neck, down his shirt. He was panting almost as hard as Hux was. His lips were dangerously close to Hux’s neck, but he knew they wouldn’t touch. They never did. They never touched anywhere else, either. They hadn’t yet fucked, but Hux knew they were coming to that, sooner or later. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want that, but. He was still thinking of Kylo’s lips. Hovering just over his skin, as he pumped Hux’s length. He wished he didn’t think of them at all, of Kylo flipping him over, turning his head, putting his lips over Hux’s. Of jerking him off as he kissed him. 

Hux wished it wasn’t that that brought him over the edge. Kylo snorted against his neck, but Hux knew he couldn’t read minds. He pulled his hand from Hux’s pants, wiping Hux’s come on his shirt as he pulled away. Even in the dim light, Hux could see that Kylo was still hard. He wished he had the resolve to tell him to stay. 

Kylo pulled himself away, and dropped to the ground in one swift movement. Hux could see Kylo’s silhouette as he flipped on the bathroom light, standing in the harsh glow of the industrial lighting. Kylo said, as he pulled his shirt over his head, "I'm taking a shower. I'll wake you at nine."

When the bathroom door closed after him, Hux dropped his head to the pillow, groaning into it. 


End file.
